


New Years at Grimmauld Place

by Violetweasley19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, New Years, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetweasley19/pseuds/Violetweasley19
Summary: Tonks joins the Order. Bill moves home. There is a New Years Part at 12 Grimmauld place and Molly made Fish! Will Tonks let her walls down? Will Bill admit how much he likes this clumsy, hair changing woman?
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	New Years at Grimmauld Place

_ -Tonks- _

_ People always thought I was some sort of joke, just because I can change how I look. I can change my hair, I can change my face, so that must mean that I am some sort of clown. I don’t need more people staring at me..Sometimes I slip up and I let my emotions control me, like the time I got terribly angry at Mad-Eye for suggesting I could be a traitor because of my family’s history, I blew my cool and ended up with flaming red hair and dark black eyes. What did I learn from that; don’t be apparent, and don’t let your walls down _ . 

  
  


Nymphadora’s parents always encouraged her to be creative and embrace the abilities she had when she was younger. A memory popped into her mind, clear back to when she used to perform little plays in the living room and was the part of almost every character, it was easier to fit into the roles when you can change into whoever you want. Her dad insisted on always playing a small role, he would charm his appearance and she would giggle at her dad prancing around the room with her. She giggled now thinking of this memory and could feel the heat rise to her hair, catching the pink color prick at her roots. 

She shook the memory from her mind and continued walking down the small street of the Borough of Islington, London England. She had been an Auror for little over a year and her boss, Alastor Mooney, made it very clear that she had potential but she must remain constant vigilant! She was not to let anything slip through, especially the location of the Order, which is where she was headed right this minute. 

As she approached where 12 Grimmauld place should be, the small house began to appear and she rushed towards the door, throwing looks over her shoulder as she entered. She was welcomed to the strong scent of musk and dust and a faint smell of fish? 

_ Was Molly making fish again?  _

Tonks continued walking down the hall pausing briefly to check her footing. She didn’t want to knock over that coat rack for the 4th time this week. As she got closer to the kitchen she could hear the shatter and knew the Weasley's were back in town for the holiday’s. The heat rushed to her face thinking about who might be back in town. She took a steady breath, felt the blush red leave her scalp before it could reach her hair, and pushed her way into the kitchen.

_ -Bill-  _

_ She looks good, like really good. I can’t remember the last time I saw her. Okay, I can work in the bloody tombs in Egypt and take on Death-eaters for the Ministry. If I can do that surely I could talk to her. Moving back from Egypt might be worth it, but i’m not about to tell her I did all of this for her. What if she actually hates me? What if after all these years she’s forgotten about me. Okay...ugh..Shit...Say something Dumbass! _

“Hey Tonks, you’re just in time for the New Years celebration!” Bill said, raising his mug in toast fashion as Tonks laid her coat on the back of a chair and smiled towards Bill. 

_ Oh dear lord Wizard Jesus, let me get through this night without confessing my love for this man.  _ Tonks thought as she settled into the chair across from the eldest of the Weasley siblings.

The Weasley’s and a few of the Order members were all gathered around the table chatting up a storm. Tonks grabbed a small glass of mulled wine and took a small drink. 

“So..um *cough* Bill I am surprised your um back from Egypt, Did you run out of Mummy’s to dust?” Tonks asked, stumbling over her words and choking on her drink. Tonks almost had to shout for Bill to hear over the small crowd of people gathering at the table.

“No, actually I took a desk job here at the Ministry. Um ya, I thought it might be a good idea to come home for several reasons.” Bill said, finishing the last bit of his drink. Molly rushed into the kitchen with two large platters of food. “Come on everyone, food is ready, oh Fred, George, stop doing that to your sister!” Molly clambered on as she platted the food for everyone and the New year's celebration began.

* * *

Bill had at least 4 more drinks and the tone of the party began to settle down. Some of the members had decided to head home for the evening, Ginny had fallen asleep in a large armchair, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins were playing exploding snaps, and the others were chatting about their New Year’s thoughts. 

“So, Tonks, what are your good fortunes you are hoping to bring into the new year?” Sirius asked, bringing Tonks into the conversation. She hadn’t realized she had been staring at Bill’s eyes until then. Snapping back into reality she said, “oh, umm i haven’t thought about this. Well I really just want to be happy with someone. Who knows, with everything going to happen this year, I don’t want to not make it out of this year without finding someone.” A few others quickly changed the topic to something else.

Tonk’s didn’t realize how sobering that conversation had been until Molly stood up and said “Well, I should get the children to bed, it is getting quite late!” As the small gathering dissipated Tonks began shuffling towards the door, putting on her coat, and starting to say her goodbyes. Just before she reached the door she felt a hand on her arm and she turned to see Bill. He was scratching the back of his neck like he was itching to say something. “Hey, Tonks, I ugh, I just wanted to say you looked lovely tonight. I haven’t seen you in a while and it was nice.” he said as his face began to blush red. 

Tonks could feel the heat rising once more in her scalp and she tried to subdue the prick of blush red escaping her scalp. 

“Ya..it was nice, and you look handsome as always. I hope you know I kept up with you in the Daily prophet.” Tonks said, feeling her face also blushing. She couldn’t hold back anymore and her hair grew a shade of red. 

_ Shit Shit Shit.  _

“Oh thats cool, I’ve been meaning to tell you something...well and also ask you something. But anyways. I actually moved home to see you, like see you more often, but only if you wanted not to like in a weird way of course. I’m rambling...ugh..sorry...Nymphadroa Tonks would you allow me to take you out to dinner this next weekend?”

_ She couldn’t feel her legs, was she in shock?  _

Without answering Tonks reached up and grabbed Bill’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hot, wet, and tasted like Mulled Wine and Butterbeer. Bill practically molded into Tonks as they kissed. Tonk’s pulled away, breathing heavily, whispered “Yes, yes I would love to go out with you”, smiled and pulled him back into another kiss.


End file.
